


THE CLAN pt1 : SUPERHUMAN

by flawjae



Series: THE CLAN [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawjae/pseuds/flawjae
Summary: Hoseok adalah takdirnya, sehingga menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagi Hyunwoo untuk melindunginya dari kekejaman dunia superhuman. / "Jika kau sedih, menangislah di pelukanku. Jika kau marah karenaku, pukul aku sepuasmu. Dan jika kau takut, datanglah kepadaku." / "Jangan cintai aku, karena aku terlarang untukmu."





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> part one for the clan series.
> 
> [ 2017, storyline & graphics by flawjae ]
> 
> inspired by monsta x's the clan.

**(showho);** Hanya sebuah kisah roman milik kedua insan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Son Hyunwoo yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan cinta menjadi sangat perhatian setelah bertemu dengan Shin Hoseok, takdirnya. Lain lagi dengan Hoseok, seorang manusia biasa yang bersikeras untuk kembali ke dunianya meski sudah tahu bahwa takdirnya berada di dalam dunia Hyunwoo.

 

 

Dunia Hyunwoo sangat membenci manusia. Sejak dulu mereka sudah bersumpah akan membunuh manusia yang hidup di antara mereka, sehingga menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagi Hyunwoo untuk melindungi Hoseok seutuhnya.

 

 

 

 

 

“Aku tidak mau terikat denganmu. Aku ketakutan di tempat ini, yang kumau hanyalah kembali ke duniaku.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Itu tandaku. Kau memilikinya.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Kenapa kau tidak mencari perempuan lain saja yang lebih baik dariku?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Aku selalu menunggu saat dimana hatimu bergetar untukku, Shin Hoseok.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Berada di dekatmu, aku merasa aman.”

 


	2. prologue.

HASIL PENELITIAN X — 1982 —

THEORY: ADA DUNIA BARU DI DALAM DUNIA.

 

 

**1\. superhuman.  
**

 

(-) manusia yang bertransformasi menjadi makhluk baru akibat kekuatan dari ramuan biru. mereka masih berwujud manusia, yang menjadi perbedaan hanyalah kemampuan mereka yang berbeda dari manusia biasa. dibanding dengan manusia biasa, mereka jauh lebih kuat dan jenius. fisik mereka tidak mudah lelah. seorang _superhuman_ juga dapat menyembuhkan luka sayatan di tubuhnya sendiri.

(-) _superhuman_ dapat mengganti makanan dan minuman mereka dengan mengonsumsi ramuan biru.

(-) superhuman sendiri memiliki tanda X pada anggota tubuhnya. tanda tersebut berwarna biru safir agak kemerahan, dan tidak bisa dihapus. tanda ini penting karena tanpa tanda X, mereka masih manusia biasa.

(-) selain kelebihan, _superhuman_ juga memiliki kelemahan. mereka akan sekarat jika diserang pada tanda X yang ia miliki.

(-) setiap _superhuman_ memiliki 2 nama, yaitu nama manusia—yang diberikan orangtuanya tepat saat ia dilahirkan—, dan nama _superhuman_ —yang diberikan waktu mereka sudah memiliki tanda X—. yang berhak menyebut nama manusia mereka hanyalah keluarga mereka sendiri, di luar itu mereka menganggapnya tidak sopan.

(-) _superhuman_ yang sudah berumur 17 tahun memiliki _blue period_ , ditandai dengan iris mata yang berubah menjadi warna biru sebiru ramuan biru dan berkilauan. masyarakat biasanya mengadakan perayaan untuk anak tersebut kala mendapatkan kekuatan barunya.

 _ **Blue period**_ _;_ kekuatan _superhuman_ yang bisa menjadi senjata andalan maupun kelemahan mereka. Barangsiapa yang melihat mata _blue period_ milik _superhuman_ , ia akan merasa tersihir dan superhuman bisa memerintah mereka sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Namun pemerintah tidak menghendaki para _superhuman_ menggunakan _blue period_ sembarangan. _Blue period_ hanya boleh digunakan saat (1) pengaktifan pertama _blue period_ (waktu _superhuman_ tepat berumur 17 tahun), (2) berperang, (3) berhubungan intim dengan pasangan (karena _superhuman_ rata-rata tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya ini pada saat melakukan kegiatan tersebut).

(-) mereka tidak dapat memilih pasangan hidup mereka sendiri. masyarakat di sana mendapatkan pasangan dari para tetua yang berpegangn pada kalung takdir yang mereka miliki. _superhuman_ pria yang sudah menginjak umur 20 ke atas bisa pergi ke rumah suci menemui tetua untuk menjemput pasangannya. para tetua nanti akan memberitahu kapan dan dimana pria tersebut bertemu dengan takdirnya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**2\. blue clan area.**

(-) wilayah tempat _superhuman_ tinggal. mereka mengatur wilayah perumahan di pinggir area, sedangkan bagian tengah, mereka membangun perkotaan (seperti bangunan untuk rumah sakit, pusat perbelanjaan, taman bermain, dan sebagainya.)

(-) memiliki kekayaan alam yang melimpah, khususnya bunga biru yang merupakan bahan baku ramuan biru.

(-) suhu udara cukup rendah akibat tercampur dengan udara dari Verbotenen Bereich.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**3\. verbotenen bereich.  
**

(-) suatu daerah yang terlarang. merupakan batas dari wilayah Blue Clan Area dengan tempat dimana manusia normal tinggal. pemerintah membatasi daerah tersebut dengan sebuah pagar besar menjulang yang tidak mungkin bisa dilewati oleh siapapun.

(-) wilayah tersebut tidak berpunghuni karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan—gelap gulita, cuaca sangat buruk, dan badai salju abadi—.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**4\. the red clan.  
**

(-) suatu wilayah baru yang terletak di sebelah utara Blue Clan Area. awalnya wilayah tersebut milik Klan Biru, namun menurut informasi yang diperoleh, ada suatu kelompok yang membuat perjanjian sedemikian rupa. kelompok tersebut berisi sekumpulan _superhuman_ yang diperlakukan buruk oleh masyarakat Blue Clan Area—seperti pencuri, pembunuh, pemerkosa—.

(-) wilayahnya gersang, panas—karena tempatnya rendah—, dan tak banyak ditumbuhi tumbuhan bunga biru, sehingga mereka seringkali mencuri tumbuhan dari Blue Clan Area.

(-) menurut analisa, mereka memakai putik bunga biru sebagai bahan untuk ramuan mereka. buktinya, masyarakat sering menjumpai bunga biru di padang bunga hanya tersisa kelopaknya saja.

(-) informasi tambahan. para profesor resah dengan berita di atas, karena berdasarkan penelitian, putik bunga biru mengandung kekuatan yang berbahaya—sedang mereka membuat ramuan biru hanya dari kelopak bunga.

(-) belum ditemukan informasi tentang ciri-ciri orang dari Klan Merah.


	3. chapter 1: rendezvous

Hyunwoo tidak menyangka akan segugup ini berdiri di hadapan Master Ko. Hari ini, di saat dirinya sudah genap berumur 24 tahun, ia pergi ke rumah suci desa. Sebenarnya, Hyunwoo bukanlah sosok yang terburu-buru, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan pasangan. Lihat saja, ia bahkan baru pergi ke rumah suci 4 tahun setelah ulang tahun kedua puluhnya.

 

 

Ia juga tidak begitu bergairah dengan dunia percintaannya. Entah mengapa, disaat teman-temannya sedang berbincang soal cinta, Hyunwoo tak tertarik sama sekali. Adanya dia bertanya-tanya, _kenapa sih mereka menyukai hal yang mereka sebut berduaan? Atau berciuman?_ —Hyunwoo jadi penasaran.

 

 

Oleh karena itu hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menjemput takdirnya. Dengan setelan hitam dan bersepatu cokelat peninggalan sang ayah, Hyunwoo berakhir di tengah-tengah rumah suci, memandang Master Ko—salah satu tetua—yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan kalung tua miliknya. Kata Jota, ketika para tetua mulai bermain dengan kalungnya, mereka sedang memberi peringatan kepada sang pasangan bahwa prianya telah menjemputnya. Lalu setelah mereka selesai, mereka akan memberitahukan tempat pertemuan takdir—kala dimana pria bertemu dengan pasangannya—.

 

 

Namun Hyunwoo sedikit khawatir, tatkala sejak tadi Master Ko masih berkutat pada kalung tuanya. Bukankah Jota bilang kepadanya kalau proses penjemputan hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit saja? Ia sudah berdiri di sini sangat lama. Bahkan jika itu satu jam, ia tidak akan terkejut—karena memang benar-benar terasa lama.

 

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, Master Ko setelah sekian lama akhirnya menatapnya. Hyunwoo merasa lega tetuanya di desa tersebut sudah menurunkan kalungnya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Master Ko yang serius, Hyunwoo jadi curiga. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 

 

"Kau tidak seharusnya menerima takdir ini, Nak," ucap Master Ko pelan. Sangat pelan, sehingga Hyunwoo tak dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas.

 

 

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyunwoo, meminta beliau untuk mengulangi perkataannya tadi. Namun Master Ko tak meresponnya. Beliau malah menuruni tangga balkon rumah suci lalu berjalan menghampiri Hyunwoo. Kedua tangannya kemudian menepuk bahu lebar pria muda di hadapannya itu lalu memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

 

 

"Nak, pergilah ke kebun bunga biru sebelah Barat besok. Kau akan bertemu dengannya di sana," ucapnya kemudian.

 

 

Hyunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada Master Ko.

 

 

Tak disangka-sangka, Son Hyunwoo—pria yang tak tertarik dengan cinta itu—telah menjemput pasangannya.

 

 

 

***

 

"Hyunwoo _-hyung_ habis dari mana dengan baju rapi seperti itu?" Hyunwoo yang baru saja pulang dari rumah suci melihat sesosok remaja lelaki di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia nampak sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati camilan yang berada di pangkuannya. Hyunwoo hanya bisa menghela napas.

 

 

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, kalau ingin berkunjung bilang aku dulu," tukas Hyunwoo, mengabaikan pertanyaan Changkyun tadi. Pemuda bernama Changkyun itu terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati wajah masam milik kakaknya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu merampas tas plastik yang digenggam oleh Hyunwoo, membuat yang lebih tua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau saja Changkyun itu bukan adiknya, ia pasti sudah menendangnya keluar sejak tadi.

 

 

"Eh—ini bukannya roti rumah suci?"

 

 

Hyunwoo mengangguk singkat, ia masih sibuk mengganti pakaiannya.

 

 

" _Hyung_ tadi ke rumah suci?" tanya Changkyun, otaknya mulai menduga-duga. Hyunwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk, membuat mata Changkyun membesar seketika. Ia berteriak histeris, suaranya sampai menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Changkyun sama sekali tidak menyangka kakak lelakinya ini mau pergi ke rumah suci, yang sudah jelas untuk menjemput takdirnya. Setahunya, Hyunwoo itu bodoh soal cinta, oleh sebab itu ia berpikir sangat tidak mungkin sekali pria itu melakukan hal tersebut.

 

 

"Changkyun, jaga mulutmu."

 

 

"Aku hanya terlalu gembira, _hyung!_ Akhirnya impianku punya kakak perempuan terwujud juga."

 

 

"Aku tidak akan mengenalkannya kepadamu, Lim Changkyun."

 

 

"Oke, bukan masalah kalau _hyung_ tidak mau mengenalkannya kepadaku. Aku bisa memperkenalkan diri sendiri."

 

 

Sedetik kemudian, Hyunwoo melayangkan sepatu cokelatnya ke arah Changkyun.

 

 

 

***

 

Pada waktu yang bersamaan namun agaknya dilain sisi, ada sesosok perempuan tengah terbaring di ranjangnya. Wajahnya tampak resah dan sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghembuskan napas. Kedua netra cantiknya sejak tadi memandang layar _handphone_ di depannya, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya.

 

 

 

**Evan (16.30)**

_Maaf, aku ingin putus._

 

 

Seingatnya, ia tidak ada masalah dengan Evan kekasihnya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu juga baik-baik saja, Evan masih mau menggenggam tangannya—bahkan lelaki itu mengecup pipinya dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum Hoseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hoseok masih tak habis pikir.

 

 

Wanita itu sudah berkali-kali mengetik lalu menghapus kembali kalimatnya. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya membalas pesan singkat Evan. Antara menanyakan alasan atau langsung mengiyakan, Hoseok bingung setengah mati. Dan setelah sekian lama dilema dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Hoseok akhirnya membuang benda berbentuk persegi itu ke dalam tong sampah kecil di kamarnya. Pesan Evan tadi tidak dibalasnya, akan semakin membuatnya gila jika terus menerus membaca ulang pesan singkat tersebut.

 

 

Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menangis.

 

 

Hoseok terus menangis, tidak memerdulikan kepalanya yang pening juga matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Sesaat kemudian, perempuan itu tak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi. Ia terbaring lemah dengan pandangan yang sudah kabur.

 

 

Dan waktu ia membuka matanya, Hoseok sudah berada di tempat yang lain. Yang perempuan itu tahu, ia tidur di kamarnya semalam—bukan di sebuah kebun yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna biru.

 

 

Hoseok berdiri dari posisinya dengan kedua tangan mendekap tubuhnya. Angin terus berhembus kencang, sedang ia hanya menggunakan _lingerie dress_ merah yang digunakannya saat tidur. Selama Hoseok mengedarkan pandangan, kedua iris kecokelatannya bergetar—akibat menahan air mata. Kebun ini memang indah, namun Hoseok tetap saja ketakutan karena ia merasa ini bukan dunia yang ditinggalinya.

 

 

Setelah kakinya berjalan beberapa langkah, indra penglihatan Hoseok menangkap seseorang dengan jubah hitam sedang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Sosok tersebut memunggunginya, sehingga Hoseok tidak dapat melihat mukanya.

 

 

Hoseok ingin menghampiri sosok itu, menanyakan dimanakah sebenarnya ia berada saat ini. Akan tetapi, ada satu sisi dimana Hoseok tidak yakin dengan tindakan yang diambilnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa berdiri terpatung di tempat ia berpijak, hingga sosok berjubah hitam tadi sadar akan eksistensinya.

 

 

Seseorang tersebut ternyata seorang pria. Parasnya tampan, dengan tulang hidung yang panjang dan bibir yang tebal, membuat wajahnya terlihat berkharisma. Pria itu memandang Hoseok intens dengan iris merah darahnya, membuat Hoseok tercekat.

 

 

Ketika matanya bersitatap dengan iris merah tersebut, wanita itu merasa seluruh badannya kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Ia ingin lari—terlalu menakutkan baginya untuk melihat iris merah tadi—, tapi tak bisa. Jangankan berlari, membalikkan badan saja ia tak mampu. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya serasa dikunci, memaksa agar tetap menghadap pria berjubah itu.

 

 

Sampai kemudian sosok tersebut berjalan meninggalkannya, sesuatu yang menahan tubuhnya tadi juga ikut menghilang. Tubuh Hoseok terkulai lemas. Matanya berkedip pelan, bersamaan dengan paru-parunya yang berusaha untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Walaupun terkesan tidak mungkin, namun Hoseok tetap menduga kalau pria tadi telah menyedot seluruh energinya, membuat ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

 

 

Perempuan itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. _Siapa pria beriris merah tadi?_

 

 

***

 

Hyunwoo berhenti di depan sebuah kebun bunga biru sebelah Barat daerahnya. Butuh beberapa jam untuk ke sini—karena tempat tinggalnya berada di Utara wilayah, membuat Hyunwoo mau tak mau berangkat pagi. Terakhir kali ia ke tempat ini ketika umurnya 14 tahun, waktu itu Hyunwoo sedang berekreasi bersama dengan teman-teman sekolahnya.

 

 

Memang pemandangan di kebun ini tidak ada yang berubah sejak dulu, namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Bunga biru yang dulunya tumbuh subur dimana-mana sekarang sudah banyak ditebas. Pasti ini ulah para profesor malas, mereka selalu tidak menanam kembali walaupun sudah diperingatkan oleh pemerintah.

 

 

Tidak mau menunggu lama, pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kebun—mencari apa yang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal. Benar, ia ke sini untuk bertemu dengan pasangan yang sudah dijemputnya kemarin. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dibanding saat dirinya berdiri di depan tetua, membuat Hyunwoo jadi canggung sendiri.

 

 

Menit per menit ia habiskan untuk mengelilingi tempat tersebut, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hyunwoo tidak menemukan sesosok pun manusia. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di depan gerbang kebun, menetralkan isi pikirannya yang mulai kacau. Tidak mungkin kan Master Ko berbohong kepadanya? Atau jangan-jangan penyebab beliau lama dengan kalung takdirnya karena—

 

 

Tunggu.

 

 

Hyunwoo memicingkan matanya. Irisnya tadi sempat menangkap seseorang berbaju merah di antara bunga-bunga. Penasaran, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan ke sana.

 

 

Tepat di sana, Hyunwoo menemukan seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat tengah tergeletak lemah. Pria itu tentu saja terkejut, tangannya bergerak mengangkat kepala si wanita—bermaksud untuk menyandarkannya pada lengan kekarnya. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan pipi wanita tersebut sembari memanggilnya berulang kali. Tapi usaha yang Hyunwoo lakukan itu sia-sia, wanita itu tetap tidak memberi respon apa-apa.

 

 

Pria bernama lengkap Son Hyunwoo itu akhirnya menghela napas, memandang tubuh Hoseok dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Wanita itu memiliki wajah yang mempesona, bulu matanya panjang nan lentik, hidungnya kecil, dan bentuk bibirnya yang sempurna—membuat Hyunwoo sekilas mengira perempuan di lengannya ini seorang model. Tubuhnya hanya dilapisi dengan _dress_ merah pendek dan berterawang, mengekspos kulit putih bersih miliknya—siap untuk menggoda kaum adam kapan saja.

 

 

Hyunwoo sempat terpana akan keindahan tubuh Hoseok, akan tetapi minatnya teralihkan ketika pria itu melihat sesuatu di lengan sebelah kiri milik Hoseok. Sebuah tanda abstrak tercetak di sana, dan Hyunwoo merasa tak asing dengan bentuknya. Ia kemudian menarik lengan kaosnya, menengok tanda khusus yang sudah dimilikinya sejak lahir. Matanya membesar seketika kala ia menyadari bahwa tanda tersebut sama dengan yang dimiliki Hoseok.

 

 

Waktu itu, sekelompok burung bersayap kebiruan terbang meninggalkan kebun, bersamaan dengan Hyunwoo yang telah bertemu dengan takdirnya.


	4. chapter 2: her

Hoseok menggeliat keenakan, merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman dan hangat menyelimuti tubuh sintalnya. Ingin rasanya ia tidur seperti ini selamanya, namun wanita itu terpaksa membuka matanya kala menyadari bahwa kenyamanan ini begitu asing baginya.

 

 

Semuanya terasa begitu asing. Dari visual yang sedang dilihatnya, sampai udara yang ia hirup sekarang pun Hoseok bisa merasakan perbedaannya. Entah kenapa, udara di sini jauh lebih dingin dari udara tempat tinggalnya.

 

 

"Kamu sudah sadar."

 

 

Hoseok terkejut melihat sesosok pria bersuara berat duduk di sebelah ranjang yang ia tiduri. Sosok tersebut tengah memandang tepat pada irisnya lekat, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat jalur kebatinan, namun agaknya Hoseok tidak pandai berkomunikasi lewat hati.

 

 

Pria ini—ia tidak mengenalnya.

 

 

"Siapa kau?" Hoseok menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari posisi Hyunwoo—pria yang duduk di sebelahnya—. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, tapi tidak setakut waktu ia bertemu dengan pria berjubah tadi di kebun bunga. Hyunwoo masih terdiam, ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 

 

"Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?"

 

 

Hoseok tentu menggeleng dan semakin ketakutan kala mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hyunwoo. Ia sering melihat banyak pelaku kejahatan di film mengatakan hal serupa terhadap korbannya, jadi bisa saja pria di depannya ini ingin nyawanya. Oke maaf, Hoseok memang sudah berlebihan.

 

 

"Aku Hyunwoo."

 

 

"Jangan bunuh aku. Aku masih mau hidup walau pun aku tidak tahu sekarang aku dimana."

 

 

Tampak guratan kecil di kening Hyunwoo. Jujur sejak Hoseok sadar, ia tidak mengerti tentang semua yang dikatakannya. Bukannya Jota bilang kalau takdirnya akan langsung tahu siapa nama pasangannya? Lalu kenapa Hoseok tidak tahu namanya? Apa dia salah membawa perempuan? Tidak, jangan sampai. Hyunwoo masih terlalu muda untuk disebut pria-pria mesum.

 

 

Satu hal lagi, memangnya wajahnya semenakutkan itu ya sampai membuat wanita itu menganggap dia akan membunuhnya? _Hell_ , Hyunwoo tidak akan mungkin sanggup membunuh wanita, apalagi kalau wanita itu pasangannya sendiri.

 

 

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, Nona. Hanya orang bodoh yang membunuh pasangannya sendiri," Hyunwoo mengangkat suaranya, meski agak terbata akibat gugup. Wanita di depannya terdiam. Keningnya mengerut, sedang mulutnya sedikit terbuka—sepertinya ia tidak paham dengan perkataan Hyunwoo tadi.

 

 

"Siapa yang kau bilang pasangan tadi?" tanya Hoseok. Nadanya penuh dengan emosi, membuat Hyunwoo ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

 

 

"Kamu. Kamu takdirku."

 

 

Wanita itu kemudian mengeluh, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut halusnya keras. Hoseok tidak percaya dengan cobaannya ini. Setelah putus dengan Evan, ia menemukan dirinya tertidur di sebuah kebun bunga, lalu ia tak sadarkan diri lagi dan berakhir di ruangan ini dengan seorang pria yang mengaku-aku sebagai pasangannya. Hoseok sungguh tidak punya akal untuk ke depannya. Lebih baik ia meminta pria berjubah tadi untuk sekalian membunuhnya ketimbang membiarkan dia masih bisa membuka mata. Oh tidak, Hoseok pasti sudah gila.

 

 

"Jangan menarik rambutmu seperti itu, mereka akan rontok."

 

 

"Jangan pegang!"

 

 

Hyunwoo hanya bisa terdiam setelahnya. Hoseok baru saja menolak tangannya yang berniat untuk menahan kedua tangan wanita itu agar tidak menarik rambutnya lagi. Antara terkejut atau memaklumi karena memang belum kenal, itulah yang Hyunwoo rasakan sekarang.

 

 

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya! Dan berdasarkan apa kau bilang kalau aku itu takdirmu?"

 

 

"Aku memang takdirmu."

 

 

Hoseok berdecak pelan. Untung saja ia masih punya harga diri, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah menendang dada lebar pria itu dengan kakinya.

 

 

"Tidak percaya? Lihat tanda di lengan kirimu."

 

 

Spontan wanita itu melihat lengan kirinya. Awalnya ia bingung tanda apa yang dimaksud oleh Hyunwoo, karena seingatnya Hoseok tidak memiliki tanda apa pun yang spesial. Mungkin hanya tanda lahir dengan coraknya yang abstrak, dan Hoseok menganggapnya tidak terlalu penting.

 

 

"Maksudmu ini?" Hoseok menunjukkan tanda lahirnya. Hyunwoo mengangguk singkat.

 

 

"Itu tandaku. Kamu memilikinya," dan semakin jadilah kerutan milik Hoseok. Apa sih yang ada di dalam benak pria ini sehingga dia membuat segala fakta sebagai sarana pembantu pernyataannya?

 

 

"Ini tanda lahirku, bukan tandamu—"

 

 

Kalimat Hoseok tergantung kala kedua netranya melilhat Hyunwoo menarik lengan bajunya, memerlihatkan sebuah tanda dengan corak yang sama di lengan kekarnya. Tanda itu persis sekali dengan apa yang dia punya, membuat Hoseok tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

 

 

Perasaan Hyunwoo kembali diaduk-aduk ketika mendapati Hoseok tercekat sembari memandang tanda miliknya. Ia bisa dikatakan lega, namun tidak sepenuhnya karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu. Setengah lega, setengah ragu.

 

 

Dan firasatnya benar, Hoseok beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Hyunwoo mendesah pelan lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hoseok sendirian di luar pada malam hari.

 

 

 

***

 

Hoseok berlari keluar. Matanya tampak menahan tangis, sedang kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah. Perempuan itu kebingungan, tidak bisa melihat apa-apa akibat minimalnya pencahayaan di luar. Walau pun begitu, Hoseok masih keras kepala pergi menjauh dari rumah Hyunwoo. Ia tidak betah dengan orang asing, ditambah lagi orang tersebut bertingkah aneh—seperti Hyunwoo.

 

 

Sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Hoseok melihat sekelilingnya. Semakin ia berjalan jauh, pencahayaan yang menjadi pegangannya untuk pergi ikut pudar. Hoseok benci keadaannya saat ini. Sejak tadi hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini padahal sebelumnya ia hanya berbaring di kamarnya? Sungguh ambigu.

 

 

Hoseok meringis, kaki telanjangnya seperti menginjak sesuatu yang tajam. Mungkin sesuatu itu semacam kerikil—Hoseok tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Akan sangat gawat jika ia baru saja menginjak binatang kecil yang menjijikan, terlebih binatang tersebut beracun. Tidak, Hoseok tidak mau membayangkannya.

 

 

Perempuan itu kemudian menghembuskan napasnnya, membuang semua hal yang menghantui pikirannya. Oke, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan, kemananya tidak peduli. Kedua netranya ia gunakan terus untuk melihat sekeliling, meski pada kenyataannya hanya kegelapan yang dihadapinya. Sampai kemudian terdengar sebuah suara, yang Hoseok yakini berasal dari semak-semak. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu yang berbulu tak jauh dari posisinya.

 

 

Tidak, Hoseok pasti sedang berkhayal.

 

 

Ia menambah kecepatan berlarinya, sehingga jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Selain itu, Hoseok juga mulai ketakutan. Suara semak-semak yang ia dengar tadi semakin menjadi, membuat hal yang sempat ditepisnya kembali masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Jangan-jangan ada makhluk lain selain dirinya di tempat ini.

 

 

Perempuan itu berteriak kencang, segerombolan serigala menampakkan diri dari semak-semak sebelah kiri. Mata birunya memandang Hoseok tajam, seolah ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat. Lidah mereka menjulur keluar, meneteskan air liur ke permukaan tanah. Sedetik kemudian, serigala-serigala tersebut bergerak maju, siap untuk memangsa sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depan mata mereka.

 

 

Hoseok memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam, ia sudah berpikir mungkin inilah akhir kisah hidupnya. Terdampar di tempat asing, dan mati dimakan serigala.

 

 

Ternyata ia salah.

 

 

Tepat sebelum taring serigala itu menyentuh kulit halus Hoseok, sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh tubuhnya dan menariknya menjauh. Hoseok terhuyung, membuat keduanya jatuh menyentuh tanah.

 

 

Itu Hyunwoo. Dia membuat segerombolan binatang liar tadi menghentikan aksinya dengan kekuatannya— _blue period._ Untung saja pria itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hoseok, kalau tidak, wanita di pelukannya ini pasti sudah menjadi makan malam serigala-serigala tersebut.

 

 

Kelompok binatang berbulu itu perlahan pergi meninggalkan lokasi, mengikuti perintah tersirat Hyunwoo lewat _blue period_ nya. Selagi ia mengusir serigala itu satu per satu, Hyunwoo dengar dengan jelas bagaimana jantungnya berdegup seirama dengan milik Hoseok, membuat pria itu canggung. Bagaimana jika Hoseok juga merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang ini?

 

 

Mereka berdua terus tetap berada di posisi yang sama, sampai serigala-serigala hutan itu benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Hyunwoo mengedipkan matanya—mengubah matanya kembali seperti semula, lalu menatap wajah Hoseok. Wanita itu masih memejamkan matanya, sedangkan tangannya bergetar tak karuan, entah karena ketakutan atau kedinginan. Hyunwoo merasa Hoseok pasti kedinginan sejak tadi. _Well hell,_ siapa orang yang tidak kedinginan berjalan di hutan dengan baju sependek dan setipis _lingerie? None._

 

 

Dengan alasan itulah Hyunwoo masih mempertahankan dekapannya dengan Hoseok, agar wanita itu setidaknya mendapatkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Namun, selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Hoseok membuka matanya dan sadar akan posisinya.

 

 

"Astaga!" pekik Hoseok, mencoba untuk beranjak dari sana. Matanya sempat beradu pandang dengan Hyunwoo, membuat ia tahu kalau pria yang menyelematkannya tadi itu pria aneh beberapa waktu lalu. Telapak kakinya berusaha menumpu tanah, tapi sayang sekali Hoseok tidak bisa membuatnya karena kakinya yang pendek. Akhirnya ia kembali tersungkur di atas badan besar Hyunwoo.

 

 

"Ups," Hyunwoo bergumam pelan, tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hoseok terjungkal di atasnya, setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu menempel dengan bibirnya. Awalnya Hyunwoo tidak menyadarinya, sampai ketika pria itu melihat jarak wajahnya dengan Hoseok sangatlah dekat, ia menjadi tahu. Bibir Hoseok secara tidak sengaja beradu dengan miliknya, mencuri ciuman pertama yang menjadi bukti bahwa Hyunwoo adalah pria baik-baik.

 

 

Hoseok gelagapan, ia cepat-cepat menumpu kakinya kembali dan berhasil berdiri dari posisinya tersebut. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan dengan langkah cepat, meninggalkan Hyunwoo lagi. Ia mengutuk bibirnya yang sudah sembarangan menyentuh bibir seorang pria. Tidak masuk akal sekali Hoseok memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir kepada seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenalinya.

 

 

 

"Memang aku terlihat sejahat itu ya sampai kamu terus pergi meninggalkanku?"

 

 

 _Man_ , tadi itu kalimat terpanjang yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Akan sangat sia-sia kalau kalimat sepanjang itu tidak mendapat respon. Namun agaknya usaha Hyunwoo berhasil membuat langkah Hoseok terhenti. Wanita itu tampak menoleh ke belakang, menatap Hyunwoo dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

 

 

"Ayo pulang bersamaku."

 

 

Mendengar ajakan pria itu, Hoseok hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia kembali berpaling, berniat untuk menyusuri hutan lebih dalam lagi. Sebenarnya, Hoseok bukannya tidak mau menolak ajakan Hyunwoo. Setelah kejadian dimana nyawanya diselamatkan oleh pria itu, ia mulai mengubah anggapannya terhadap Hyunwoo. Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang jahat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hoseok masih harus mencari rumahnya sendiri—apalagi ini sudah larut.

 

 

"Hei, kamu mau kemana? Ini sudah malam."

 

 

Pria itu kembali bersuara, akan tetapi Hoseok tetap membungkam mulutnya. Sampai kemudian Hyunwoo tidak kuasa menahan emosinya. Ia memandang sosok perempuan yang berjalan membelakanginya tersebut lalu berkata dengan suara tegas, "Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau pulang, aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti di tengah perjalananmu ada serigala yang ingin memangsamu lagi."

 

 

Setelah itu, Hyunwoo membalikkan badannya. Sedikit rasa tidak rela meninggalkan Hoseok berjalan sendirian di hutan, namun ia juga tidak bisa menuruti egonya. Wanita itu tidak mau bersamanya—entah sampai kapan, dan Hyunwoo tidak bisa memaksanya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

 

 

Baru beberapa langkah Hyunwoo berjalan pulang, ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

 

 

 

 

 

"Aku memang tidak berniat meninggalkanmu," Hyunwoo menyentuh kedua tangan dingin yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan yang dipikirnya tidak bisa ia sentuh, sekarang berada dalam genggamannya. Benar, itu tangan Hoseok.

 

 

Keduanya kemudian melepas pelukan mereka dan saling melempar pandangan. Di mata Hyunwoo, Hoseok masih terlihat cantik sekali pun dengan garis-garis lelah yang mulai muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita itu memang tidak bisa gagal membuat Hyunwoo jatuh akan pesonanya. Tangan kasarnya mengelus pelan pipi pucat Hoseok, sementara sang pemilik hanya bisa terdiam. Untuk kali ini Hoseok membiarkan pria di hadapannya itu menyentuhnya. Bukan karena ia mau, hanya saja dirinya sudah sangat lelah untuk memberikan penolakan.

 

 

Tak lama, pria itu menurunkan tangannya lalu melepas kemeja merah yang dipakainya. Sejak tadi Hyunwoo tidak nyaman melihat Hoseok yang terus melipat tangannya di depan dada. Untuk itu, ia menyampirkan bajunya di antara bahu sempit Hoseok, berharap agar dingin yang dirasakan wanita bersurai panjang itu berkurang.

 

 

"Ayo kita pulang."

 

***

 

Suara gemericik air mulai terdengar dari kamar mandi kala Hoseok memutar kran _shower_. Kepulan air hangat menguap ke atas langit-langit kamar mandi, bersamaan dengan rasa penat yang Hoseok rasakan. Wanita itu meraup wajahnya dengan air, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel. Rasa hangat dari air setidaknya mampu merelaksasikan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaget. Mungkin sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak menggunakan kakinya untuk berlari, jadi wajar jika kakinya sekarang berdenyut.

 

 

Hoseok menghela napas, tangannya mengusak-usak rambut basahnya frustasi. Lagi-lagi kilasan Hyunwoo yang merengkuh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam benaknya. Padahal butuh waktu lama untuk melupakan adegan itu, tapi ia mengingatnya kembali dalam beberapa detik setelahnya. Mengapa sulit sekali menghilangkan kejadian itu dari pikirannya?

 

 

Di saat otaknya sibuk berpikir, wanita itu sudah membasuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mematikan pancuran air yang dipakainya untuk mandi lalu mengambil sebuah handuk hijau. Selama Hoseok mengeringkan badannya, tatapannya tertuju pada setumpukan baju di rak. Pakaian itu Hyunwoo berikan kepadanya sebelum ia mandi, katanya sebagai baju gantinya. _Well,_ walau pun kebesaran di tubuh Hoseok, tapi baju ini nyaman untuk dipakai. Katun yang menjadi bahan baju ini sangat halus, cocok untuk kulit sensitif Hoseok. Satu lagi, ia juga suka dengan wangi lavender yang melekat pada bajunya. Sepertinya wangi-wangian itu dari parfum Hyunwoo—entahlah, Hoseok hanya menduga saja.

 

 

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Hoseok segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita itu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya heran. Awalnya, ia mencium aroma masakan yang menggugah selera makannya, tapi semakin ke sini, aroma itu berubah menjadi bau yang tidak sedap—seperti gosong?

 

 

Penasaran, Hoseok pun berjalan mengikuti aroma itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhenti di dapur dengan mata membesar. Kakinya cepat-cepat berlari menuju kompor lalu mematikan sumbu yang sedang bekerja. Di atas kompor itu terdapat sebuah panci cukup besar yang sepertinya akan lenyap dimakan api jika Hoseok tidak segera mematikan api dari kompor tersebut. Tak jauh dari kompor, berdiri seorang Hyunwoo yang masih asyik memotong sayuran tanpa tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hoseok berdecak keheranan lalu menepuk agak keras punggung Hyunwoo, membuat pria itu terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

 

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 

 

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Memotong wortel," balas Hyunwoo polos. Hoseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal, apa pria ini flu ya sehingga ia tidak mencium bau gosong di dapurnya?

 

 

"Kau mencoba untuk membakar rumahmu, ya? Kalau kau ingin bunuh diri, ingat, kau masih punya tamu di rumahmu!" omel wanita itu. Hyunwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung dengan perkataan Hoseok. Siapa yang ingin bunuh diri? Setahunya ia sedang sibuk memasak makanan untuk Hoseok, bukan sibuk membakar rumah.

 

 

"Tidak, aku sedang memasak."

 

 

Hoseok menggeram pelan. Ia menarik tangan pria itu menuju kompor—sudah lelah untuk menyadarkan Hyunwoo lewat mulut. Tangannya kemudian membuka tutup panci tadi, dan tidak sampai setengah menit, ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi dengan asap hitam. Wanita itu terbatuk, mengingat posisinya cukup dekat dengan asal asap itu muncul. Ia berjalan menjauh dari kompor, tentu saja sambil menyeret Hyunwoo yang masih terpaku melihat panci hangus itu.

 

 

Dari situ, Hyunwoo akhirnya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

 

 

"Astaga!"

 

 

"Apa yang sedang hidung mancungmu lakukan tadi? Tidur sampai-sampai tidak merasakan bau gosong?" Hyunwoo menoleh, membalas tatapan Hoseok dengan ekspresi datar.

 

 

"Maaf, tadi aku terlalu fokus memotong wortel. Sayuran oranye itu sangat susah untuk dipotong," ujar pria itu sekenanya, membuat kerutan di kening Hoseok bertambah.

 

 

***

 

"Memangnya tadi ingin memasak apa?" tanya Hoseok sembari menumpu badannya di _counter_ dapur dengan tangan, pandangannya ia layangkan pada Hyunwoo. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu kesusahan membersihkan noda gosong pada panci malang tadi. Ia melihat Hoseok sekilas, lalu kembali lagi pada benda yang sedang dibersihkannya tersebut.

 

 

"Nasi kari, untukmu," jawab Hyunwoo singkat, tapi berhasil membuat pipi wanita yang berbicara dengannya merona. Hoseok memegang pipinya tak percaya, ini bukan dirinya. Mengapa ia tersipu hanya gara-gara Hyunwoo ingin memasakkan makanan untuknya? Evan—mantan—kekasihnya yang sudah berkali-kali menghidangkan makanan lezat untuknya saja tidak pernah sekali pun mendapatkan semburat dari pipinya. Aneh.

 

 

"Ah—kari ya, haha," Hoseok tertawa canggung lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap kompor. Dilihatnya mi yang sedang dimasaknya sudah matang atau belum. Wanita itu kemudian meniriskan minya setelah mengecek kekenyalan makanan berbahan tepung tersebut. Sudah matang dengan sempurna, memastikan Hoseok mendapat mi ramen yang enak untuk makan malamnya hari ini.

 

 

Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil. Sejak tadi matanya diam-diam memerhatikan gerak-gerik wanitanya. Hoseok dengan kaos hijaunya yang kebesaran terlihat begitu menggemaskan berjalan kesana kemari mencari mangkuk. Belum lagi pekikan kecilnya waktu mi ramennya telah terhidang dengan cantik di meja makan, membuat Hyunwoo merasa kehadiran Hoseok mengisi kesepian rumahnya—juga hatinya.

 

 

"Kamu terlihat lucu dengan baju itu," Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya, menarik seluruh atensinya menuju sang tuan rumah yang tengah memandangnya. Matanya sedikit melebar kala ia menyadari apa yang barusan pria itu katakan kepadanya.

 

 

"Sepertinya kamu terlihat cantik dengan baju apa pun, haha," lanjut Hyunwoo santai. Tidak memiliki maksud tertentu, tapi sayangnya Hoseok menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kegaguman—bahwa pria itu kagum padanya, lantas ia memujinya. Dan akibat pandangan itu, pipi Hoseok kembali panas. Pria ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Keterlaluan dalam hal membuatnya malu.

 

 

Hoseok hanya bisa menurunkan kepalanya, berpura-pura sibuk menyantap makan malamnya, padahal pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana.

 

 

***

 

Televisi rumah Hyunwoo terus menyala, bersamaan dengan kedua insan yang saling berhadapan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Hyunwoo, sang pemilik rumah memandang kosong sosok indah di depannya, sedangkan Hoseok—sosok tersebut, sedang menghindari tatapan mata Hyunwoo dengan memain-mainkan kukunya.

 

 

"Um, maaf."

 

 

Mendengar Hyunwoo berbicara, Hoseok reflek menatapnya.

 

 

"Namamu siapa?" tipikal bicara Hyunwoo, langsung pada topik yang ingin ia bicarakan. Hoseok menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

 

 

"Hoseok. Shin Hoseok."

 

 

Pria di depannya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari jawaban Hoseok. Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana kembali kaku. Tak ada yang berani menjadi pembicara pertama dalam percakapan mereka.

 

 

 

 

' _Berita terkini. Putik bunga biru kembali dicuri. Pagi tadi, para pekebun melapor kepada pihak keamanan desa bahwa mereka menemukan bunga biru mereka sudah tidak sempurna lagi. Diduga kuat pelaku atas pencurian ini adalah agen dari Klan Merah.'_

 

 

 

"Hei, aku tadi ada di kebun itu," sahut Hoseok kala melihat pemandangan kebun bunga biru yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia jadi ingat betapa dinginnya angin di sana, juga harum semerbak dari bunga-bunga biru yang tertanam pada tanah kebun itu.

 

 

"Waktu di kebun tadi, kamu tidak menjumpai mereka, kan?" tanya Hyunwoo dengan nada serius. Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya, pria itu lagi-lagi berbicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia pahami.

 

 

"Siapa mereka yang kamu maksud?"

 

 

"Klan Merah."

 

 

"Siapa itu Klan Merah?"

 

 

Kini giliran Hyunwoo yang mengernyit. Pria itu berpikir Hoseok pasti sedang bercanda. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun wajah orang yang sedang bergurau, membuat Hyunwoo sedikit tidak yakin dengan pikirannya tadi. Warga desa mana yang tidak mengenal si bengis Klan Merah? Semua warga desa Klan Biru tahu tentang mereka, tidak terkecuali anak kecil yang masih polos.

 

 

"Katakan kalau kamu sedang bercanda."

 

 

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

 

 

Hyunwoo menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. _Wow, she made him chilling._

 

 

Memang sih dari tadi Hoseok bersikap aneh. Dari pertama perempuan itu membuka mata, ia tidak mengenali Hyunwoo. Lalu ia kabur ke hutan malam-malam, padahal semua orang tahu serigala banyak berkeliaran jika malam sudah tiba. Kemudian sekarang, wanita itu bertanya kepadanya siapa itu Klan Merah—yang berarti ia tidak tahu mereka.

 

 

Awalnya Hyunwoo tak mau menduga yang tidak-tidak, mengingat Hoseok adalah pasangan seumur hidupnya. Tapi, dengan semua kejanggalan itu, ia merasa butuh kepastian. Dengan netra yang masih bersitatap, pria itu bersiap untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

 

 

 

 

 

"Kau.., manusia?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued.


End file.
